Lost Tomb of Cao Cao
by LovelessNightmare
Summary: The O'Connells and Jonathan find the lost tomb of Cao Cao. An ancient curse on the tomb sends them back into the The Three Kingdoms period. Can they find a way back to the present or will they be stuck in 209 A.D?


_**A/N:** So this was an idea that came to me while I was playing Dynasty Warriors 8, and listening to The Mummy soundtrack. Sadly there's a lack of fanfiction for this crossover… (just like with Mulan and Dynasty Warriors.)_

 _There will be OCs in this story of course… Just a warning. they won't be that heavily involved though._

 _Disclaimer~_ _I do not own Dynasty Warriors or The Mummy they belong to their rightful owners.~_

* * *

"Alex, I'm telling you, the tomb of Cao Cao has never been found, it's lost in time." Rick muttered, as his son pulled out another pile of maps. Two years ago they had fought against the Dragon Emperor, and now his son was off and looking for another supposedly lost tomb. "Look Alex you know what happens when we find tombs… Mummies. And usually ones that don't want to stay dead."

"Dad, Cao Cao wasn't mummified, nor was he cursed like Han. It'll be fine." Rick sighed and plopped onto the couch. Weird stuff always happened to them and lost cities or tombs. What made Alex think that finding Cao Cao's tomb would be any different? For all they knew the grave site could be cursed, and undead would pop up out of the ground, or maybe guardians like the Medjai watched over the dead lord's resting place.

Looking over at his son, who had his head buried in yet another scroll. "Can we please just be careful this time… I don't feel like fighting another undead son of a bitch"

"Dad you only fought two…"

"Actually three, the Scorpion King… or do we not count that creepy guy?" Rick asked holding up three fingers. Alex rolled his eyes before turning his full attention on the scroll.

"There are claims that Cao Cao asked to be buried by Ximen Bao's tomb in Ye, but there are other claims of different areas such as; Gaoling, Xu, and even in a river. But what about Luoyang?"

"Why not just ask Lin? I mean your wife has been around for quite sometime now. Wasn't she there during the, uh what was it... Three Kingdoms?" Rick suggested, smirking when his son suddenly looked up as if the thought never occurred to him.

"You're right dad!" He exclaimed practically jumping out of his chair and racing towards the gardens where his wife and mother were taking tea.

Shaking his head Rick sighed, he still didn't have a good feeling about this. Nothing was ever normal for the O'Connells. Picking up a newspaper, he tried to busy his troubled mind.

Alex had found his mother and Lin at the center of the garden, talking quietly to themselves. Only when he was beside Lin did they two women pause and look to him.

"Is everything okay?" Evelyn asked raising a brow at her son who shifted impatiently.

Alex looked down at Lin, "Tell me what you know of the Three Kingdoms. Surely you witnessed some of it."

"I only heard rumors that traveled. I never really left the tomb…" Lin gave her husband a confused look wondering why he was asking.

"So you have no idea where Cao Cao is buried?"

"No… sorry?"

Alex pouted, he just wanted an idea of where the tomb was.

"Hey Evy! You wouldn't believe what I found!" Jonathan's voice rang out from the backdoor making everyone turn towards him. Rick stood behind his brother in law not looking pleased. Walking quickly over to them he pulled out an old scrap of parchment.

"I can't really read it. It's some ancient sort of Chinese, I think." Thrusting the parchment into Evy's face he didn't register the look that passed between Lin and Alex.

Gently taking the paper Evy glanced towards Lin. "I think Lin would be better for this." she said as she handed it over to the Chinese girl.

Lin's brown eyes scanned over the scrap, and her nose scrunched as she continued reading. Looking up she was met with four curious pairs of eyes.

"I think the fates are playing a cruel game." Sighing she leaned towards Alex, "It's about Cao Cao's tomb. Where did you find it?"

Jonathan laughed a little uneasy, "Well you see... I decided to go check out some museums in China, and here I was standing in front of this sword and this paper just fluttered down in front of me."

"Oh no. Weird things like that happening… _that_ spells trouble for us." Rick protested when Alex and Evy shot him pleading looks.

"But Rick, think about it adventure, glory of finding a war lords tomb!"

"Oh no Evy, you said that when we first met, where did that get us?"

"Together?"

"Well…" Rick sighed, there was no use in fighting against his son and wife. "Fine when do we hit the road?"

Evy smiled and threw her arms around him, "Soon very soon, How about tomorrow?" pausing she peeked over Rick's shoulder, "Um where exactly are we going?"

"An area that is near Luoyang." Lin explained, before heading towards the house. "We should be cautious though… what if this is a trap?"

"We've put down plenty of mummies, no sweat." Jonathan piped up grinning from ear to ear.

Rick sent a small glare towards his brother in law, "By _'we'_ you mean mainly me, right?"

"Oh all right fine. Yes you." Jonathan scoffed before following after Lin. Rick smirked at his retreating back before kissing Evy, earning a disgusted noise from their son who was still there.

Pulling away he smiled down at his wife, "So you're up for another possibly dangerous adventure?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

The morning couldn't come fast enough Alex, who had thrown clothes and archaeological stuff into a bag before falling into bed beside his wife. Now his family and him were on a flight to China once more, to try and find yet another tomb.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hi!~ _

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of Lost Tomb of Cao Cao. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciate!_

 _Anyway, I was doing research on discovered tombs, and well it seems Cao Cao's is still not found. So the area where the tomb is in this story is strictly fiction. I was originally going to do Zhu Ran's but why would there be a curse on a general's tomb? Even if he was Sun Quan's friend._

 _I chose 209 A.D because I like the alliance period with Wu and Shu, plus Cao Cao suffered a pretty bad blow the year before. I wanted to have it where The O'Connells (Lin included…) and Jonathan get to experience some of the possible craziness that happened in that time. (Like Ling Tong and Gan Ning going at it with Go… or some Guan and Zhang family cuteness, since Yinping would only be about 5 or 6) I mean this won't be completely historically accurate. (Sorry if that is what you are looking for) I'll try and keep the ages to what they would have been though, plus I'll keep battles as accurate as possible._


End file.
